Private Dancer
by Morningstar 236
Summary: What will happen at Sakura's bachelorette party. How will Kakashi react? Kakasaku. Mature themes! Lemon in later chapter.
1. The Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story_

_**Mature themes!**_

**Private Dancer**

"Gentlemen, we have a problem and we only have 72 hours to solve it," Kakashi told the group before him.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru looked at each other puzzled. Genma stood in the corner nodding his head knowingly, chewing on his senbon.

"What's going on, Kakashi?" Sasuke finally said.

"Yeah, we thought we were all invited for our weekly guys' night out," Naruto whined.

Kakashi looked over the group with a serious expression on his face. "Each of us has a stake in what I am going to tell you. That is why I called all of us together tonight. Throughout the week Genma and I have heard some disturbing news."

The men at the table looked at each other nervously.

"As you all know, Sakura's bachelorette party is Friday and all of the women are invited to the party. We have found out their plans and it's disturbing."

The group stared at the copy ninja waiting for him to tell them what he had heard.

"Have you guys heard of the club named _The Elite_?" he questioned the men.

All of them looked at each other to see if anyone had heard of it. "No, we haven't," Neji responded.

"Not a surprise. I hadn't heard of it either until this week," Kakashi said irritably.

"It's a club for women only," Genma interjected, "A strip club."

The group of men grumbled to themselves. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Neji was shocked. He never thought that his Tenten would agree to go to that kind of club.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru swore. He shuttered to think what Temari would do at such a club.

"Are you sure, Kakashi? Hinata isn't the type to do that sort of thing," Naruto asked confused by what was being told.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, "Ino would." Sasuke knew when he married Ino that she definitely had a mind of her own. She would never be the docile wife and mother that he remembered his own mother to be. Then again, he only knew his mother through the eyes of a child. He wondered if his own mother acted the same way Ino did.

"I wish I was wrong," Kakashi grumbled, "but we had heard the same thing from different sources throughout the week. I don't know about you guys, but I do not want some guy stripping in front of my Blossom! Let alone putting his hands on her."

All the men angrily agreed. None of them wanted their women in that kind of situation. Who knew what kind of scum these men were.

"Who arranged this debacle?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Who do you think?" Kakashi posed heatedly.

The group looked at each other. "Grandma Tsunade, right?" Naruto sighed.

"Bingo," Genma answered as he embedded his senbon into the table before them.

The group quietly looked at each other taking in what was all said. All of them knew that this would be difficult because the hokage was involved.

"What are we going to do about this?" Neji finally said after a long period of silence.

All the men looked at each other. "That's why we are all here," Kakashi said with determination.

* * *

All the women were with Sakura at her apartment helping her with the final plans for the wedding when the men walked in. Kakashi went to his fiancé's side and gently greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. Hinata, and Ino greeted their husbands while Temari, Tenten, Shizune greeted their significant others. All the men warily watched Tsunade knowing her dark plans for Friday night. The women excitedly told the men about the decorations they had just been planning for the reception. All the men weakly smiled at the women, not really interested in what they were describing.

"So, boys, what have you guys been up to tonight," Ino smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke stiffened slightly trying to think of something to say in response. Sensing their discomfort, Shikamaru quickly replied, "Just guy stuff. We were trying to decide what to do for Kakashi's bachelor party."

All the men watched the women's reaction. The women just giggled. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You'll find out Friday, Sakura," Temari teased. Ino, Shizune, Tsunade, and Tenten just chuckled, trying not to draw too much attention. Hinata laughed nervously and blushed.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi bewildered. Their reaction was all the men needed to confirm what Genma and Kakashi had told them earlier in the night. They looked at each other knowingly, confident in their plan. As the evening wound down, the couples said their goodbyes and left. Sakura embraced Kakashi and gave him a long passionate kiss. Looking up at her soon to be husband, Sakura shyly asked, "They aren't going to have any strippers at your party, are they?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura in disbelief and assured her that there wouldn't be. "There won't be any at yours, will there?" he questioned.

"I have no clue what they are up to," Sakura nervously responded, "They won't tell me a thing. All I know is that we are going to a new club that Tsunade found."

"Hmmm," Kakashi responded. 'So they haven't told her,' he thought to himself. He wondered how she would react to some strange man stripping for her. Would she like it? He wasn't willing to find out. He hoped that their plan would work.

* * *

Thursday evening, all of the men met at the bar again to talk about their plans for the next evening. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji had gone to the club to 'discuss' things with the manager. The manager was intimidated by having 3 of the village's elite ninja paying a visit to him. The hokage had booked a private party for Friday night. He hadn't known it was for the bachelorette party for the fiancé of the infamous Copy Ninja, Kakashi. When the men informed him why and who the party was for, the manager blanched. He didn't want to anger Kakashi at all. He had heard stories about how he protected the woman he loved and didn't want to become causality in the man's long history of protecting her. After the men told him of their plans, he agreed to help them any way he could. As the men left, he counted himself lucky that the men found out the plans before the women came to his establishment. He shuttered to think of the torture he would have endured if they hadn't.

As Sasuke told the story of their encounter with the manager of the club, Naruto laughed in the background. Neji and Sasuke had a smug smile plastered to their faces.

"Good job, men," Kakashi stated, "Now we need to figure out the rest of the plan."

As they discussed their plan, Genma suggested they practice the body altering jutsu that they used when they were undercover for ANBU missions. Naruto was proficient with using that jutsu with his shadow clones, so they would have enough people to pull off everything they had planned. As Neji snickered, all eyes went to the usually stoic man wondering what he was laughing at.

"What's up, Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"The club will truly live up to its name Friday night."

All the men chuckled with him as they raised their glasses in a toast to their success with the plan they had hatched for the following evening.

* * *

Friday night, Kakashi watched as Sakura dressed for the evening. Ino had bought her a red dress for the occasion saying that Sakura never had anything appropriate to wear when they went out. As he watched, he was relived that he would be there to watch over her because the dress was sexy. It looked great on her and hugged her curves like a glove. Kakashi came up behind her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Hmmm…Blossom, you look delicious in that new dress of yours. Are you sure you don't want to stay home with me tonight?"

Sakura looked up lovingly into his eyes. "They would kill me if I didn't go after all the planning they did. I promise to wear this for you one night when we go on our honeymoon." She pulled him down and gave him a slow passionate kiss. "Don't worry, you are the only one I love. My eyes are only for you."

Kakashi smiled at his fiancé and hugged her tight confident that he would be there to protect her from anything that happened.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura made their way to the club. Ino was happy that Sakura wore the dress that she picked out for her for the evening. She always fought with the pink-haired konoichi on what she wore when she went out. Sakura always looked nice but she never accentuated her body or wore sexy things when they went out. Tonight, Sakura looked great in the red dress she found for her. It complimented her pink hair and her fit body. She looked fantastic for her big night out before her wedding.

Hinata was nervous as they rounded the corner to the club. She hoped that Sakura would be okay with the choice that the hokage made for her bachelorette party. Hinata wondered what the men would think if they knew where they were going. The dark haired konoichi was not comfortable with the club they were going to, but the rest of the girls insisted on the venue. Inwardly she cringed on the activities of the evening. She was very shy when it came to intimate matters, and Naruto was the only one that she ever wanted to see in that way. 'What would he say if he found out I was at a strip club!' Hinata thought. Her face turned a bright red.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura queried as she looked at her friend's bright red face.

"I…I…I'm okay S-Sakura," she halfheartedly smiled, "Just a l-little w-warm."

Ino glared at her knowing that she was embarrassed by where they were going. Sakura believed the answer she gave, so all was well.

The 3 women walked into the music throbbing club. Ino told the hostess that they were here for a private party. The hostess whisked them away to a private room in the back. When Sakura came in, everyone greeted her warmly. Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Tenten, Anko, and Kurenai were there, as well as some people that Sakura worked with at the hospital. Everyone sat down, and had some finger food and cocktails as the evening started. As she looked around, Sakura was curious why there was a stage set up in the room that they were in. She shrugged it off thinking that the club rented it out for meetings and such. Everyone was having a good time and getting drunk.

Sakura then opened her gifts. There was a lot of hooting and hollering as she did so. Hinata had bought her a beautiful white lace and satin baby doll and robe set for her wedding night. Ino's gift was a sexy sheer black gown. Temari and Tenten gave her a set of lotions and massage oils. Shizune had bought a black lace baby doll set with fishnet stockings. Tsunade gave her a couple of outfits from the Icha Icha Paradise collection, including a naughty nurse's uniform. She told Sakura that Kakashi will love her in his favorite book's outfits. Anko had put together a basket of adult toys, lotions, and edible things for the wedding night. Sakura blushed as she thanked the snake konoichi. Kurenai had got her a gift certificate for the local spa. Sakura had enough sexy sleepwear for the next month. As she thanked all of her guests for the gifts they had gave her, the waiters brought in champagne for everyone.

"Sakura," Tsunade toasted, "you are like a daughter to me. I wish both you and Kakashi many years together and much happiness."

Everyone cheered and drank to the couple's happiness.

"For you last big blow out," Tsunade continued, "I wanted it to be memorable. So without further adieu, bring out the entertainment!"

All eyes went to the stage as the curtain opened. There stood 12 men in various outfits. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked from the men to her master. 'She wouldn't dare,' Sakura said to her self, nervous on what was to come. She looked over at Hinata, and she had her eyes covered with her hands. Sakura looked over at Tsunade. Tsunade had a evil smirk on her face. Sakura downed 2 glasses of sake bracing herself on what was going to come. As she looked up again, the dancers started their routine. Blushing, she thought of what she said the other night about strippers to Kakashi, now here she was in the middle of the very thing she proclaimed she didn't like.

The men danced to the music in unison and slowly took off their clothes. All the women were amazed on how precise they were in their movements. The drunken crowd screamed their approval as the men stripped down. Hinata had taken her hands off of her eyes and was stealing peeks once in awhile. As more clothes came off, the red faced konoichi squeezed her eyes shut permanently. Sakura watched the men from a distance, not wanting to get too close. Her medical eye noted that the men's appearance was closely alike. As she pondered her discovery, she thought that she saw Naruto behind the curtains. Sakura shook her head and downed another glass of sake. She shrugged it off as her alcohol clouded mind imagining things.

* * *

Kakashi and the men watched the women from behind the curtains. Naruto did a great job with his shadow clones that were currently dancing on the stage. Kakashi grinned noting that the women hadn't figured anything out yet. Naruto happily whispered to Sasuke about how he was right that Hinata didn't for that kind of thing. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji irritably watched Ino, Temari, and Tenten enthusiastically enjoying the show. All three of them were well on their way on being drunk. Genma quietly watched Shizune in the back of the group of women watching the show.

Kakashi watched as Sakura blushed and proceeded to down glasses of sake one after another. He was correct in his assumption that this was not her idea of fun. Deep down inside he was pleased by her reaction and hoped that she didn't drink too much due to being so uncomfortable with the situation. As he watched her, he noticed Sakura studying the shadow clones on the stage. A look of surprise on her face made him turn to see Naruto too close to the edge of the curtain as he concentrated on his shadow clones doing their routine. Kakashi pulled him back abruptly, and watched Sakura's reaction. As she shook her head, he realized that she didn't trust her eyes on what she just saw. Whispering to the group, Kakashi warned them not to get to close to the stage. The men readied themselves for their routine, in their ANBU outfits, after the shadow clones were done. The manager told him that they usually wore the same masks when they did their ANBU routine. Kakashi had brought the same masks for all of them so they matched. He used the wolf mask he wore when he first became an ANBU. That was the only mask that the ANBU warehouse had six exact copies of when he went there. Sakura hadn't seen it so she wouldn't recognize them.

* * *

All the women applauded at the end of the routine. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief thinking the worst was over. Hinata finally opened her eyes happy the men were gone. Her face was still reddened. She looked at Sakura, smiled weakly, and downed a glass of sake. Much to their horror, the music started up again and the curtain parted to show 6 men in ANBU uniforms all with wolf masks on. Through her drunken haze, she stared at the men on the stage. She recognized the masks they were wearing, but where did she see it before. Racking her brain, she remembered a picture that she saw at Kakashi's apartment. It was a picture of Kakashi with Genma when they first joined ANBU. That mask was Kakashi's first mask he wore when he became ANBU. Sakura walked closer to the stage to get a better look at the masks they wore. There was no mistake, it was Kakashi's mask. 'Why did they have Kakashi's mask on?' she wondered. Their chakra signatures were foreign to her and they didn't resemble anyone she knew. What was going on? Was this a bad joke?

* * *

The men started their routine and noticed Sakura making her way closer to the stage. Nervously, they continued on watching her every move. As they continued on, it looked like Sakura couldn't figure out who they were. 'Thank Kami she is drunk,' Kakashi thought as he danced on. All of them smiled as they realized that they weren't recognized.

* * *

As Sakura watched the men in front of her dance, she saw their images flicker for just a moment, and she recognized all of the men up there. She also recognized the jutsu they were using. A small smile played on her lips as she thought up a plan to get back at them all. As soon as they were done with their routine, she would gather up her friends, and set her plan in motion. She would get back at all of them for mocking her and her friends.


	2. Special Request

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story_

_**Mature themes in this chapter!**_

**Special Request**

When the men finished their dance, Sakura called her friends over and told them what she saw. All gasped surprised by her revelation. "I can't believe that they would do that to us!" Ino quietly exclaimed.

"I have a plan," Sakura said as she looked at her amazed friends. She proceeded to tell them what she had com up with to get back at the men. Hinata blushed but agreed with the rest of the women that it was a good plan. Looking as natural as they could, the group put her plan into action.

* * *

The men congratulated each other on a job well done. Kakashi chuckled to himself. Sakura didn't have a clue that he was there and she had proven that she really didn't like men stripping for her. Kakashi was very pleased with her reaction. As they were discussing the women's reactions, the manager came to speak with them. He told Kakashi that they needed to get ready to perform the club's signature routine. The manager quickly explained to the men what they normally did for bachelorette parities. Confident in themselves now, the men told the manager that they would be out in 10 minutes. Nodding, the manager excused himself and told his staff to prepare for the next routine.

* * *

Sakura and the girls eagerly awaited the men's arrival. The soon to be bride and the bridal party had been asked to sit up in front of the dance floor. Each smirked knowingly waiting for everything to begin as they sipped their drinks. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music started.

The men came out in formation with their ANBU outfits on. As they started to dance, the crowd of women went wild. According to what the manager had shared with them, they were supposed to concentrate on the wedding party, especially the bride. Kakashi let the others know that he would personally attend to Sakura. Dancing to the music, Kakashi made his way to Sakura as the others followed.

Sakura and the rest of the women watched as their husbands and significant others danced provocatively for them. All of them had agreed to act drunk and to tease the men as they did their routine. Sakura could not help but giggle as she watched Hinata tease Naruto. She thought the man would break character due to the dark haired konoichi teasing him. Naruto stayed in character, much to her surprise. She had to give him credit, but then again he was an elite. As the men started to strip, the women gave a toast and downed a big glass of sake. Sakura had to admit. They were all doing a better job dancing than she thought they ever could.

As the music died down and the men finished their routine, the women went wild. The men grinned under their masks knowing that they had done a good job dancing as well as fooling the women with their disguises. Kakashi watched his beloved as she staggered back to Tsunade with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari in tow. All had too much to drink and it was obvious to all men. Nodding to each other, they were all satisfied with their decision to assure the safety of their women. It was also an ego booster knowing that they drove all the women wild with their dancing. As they made their way backstage, Sasuke made a comment to the rest of the group that they should use their new found talent for undercover assignment and charge for it. Genma commented that they could all make some serious money using their new found skills.

* * *

The girls staggered back to Tsunade and thanked her for the show. With a twinkle in her eye, Sakura sighed and told her mentor that she wished that she could have a private dance with one of the men that she took a fancy to. The other four women agreed with Sakura. With a mischievous look, Tsunade told the women that she was more than happy to oblige arranging private sessions for all of them. "It's a party, isn't it," Tsunade told them. The blond sannin told the young women in front of her that she would take care of everything. The girls giggled as the hokage made her way to the manager of the club with her special request.

* * *

The manager couldn't believe his luck as he watched the elite shinobi do the dance routine for the crowd of women. He thought for sure they would mess it up and blow their cover. A satisfied grin played around his lips as he thought that he would skate through this debacle with both parties being satisfied. As he turned, he noticed the hokage making a bee line straight towards him. Nervously, he watched Tsunade approach him. "Hokage-sama," he began, as sweat rolled down his face, "everything to your liking?"

"Yes, yes. Everyone is very pleased," she began, "but I have a special request." Tsunade smiled up at the nervous man.

She explained that the bride to be and her attendants wanted private showings with some of the dancers and that she would appreciate it if he would arrange the private showings for them. Happily he agreed and asked which dancers the women had requested. Tsunade pointed out the dancers that the women asked for. He told her that he would escort the ladies to the private viewing area in a moment after he made the proper arrangements.

* * *

The manager quickly found Kakashi and told him about the request. All of the men looked at each other baffled by the sudden request. Kakashi quickly told the manager to arrange what he normally did and that they would comply. As the nervous man left, Kakashi told the selected men that they had to play their part so they weren't discovered. Luckily for them, their wives and girlfriends had unknowingly picked them correctly. They all shuttered to think what would have happened if one of the women mistakenly picked someone else. All of the men were shocked that the women would make such a request. Genma was the only one out of the group that wasn't picked. Of all of the men, he would have loved to give Shizune a private show. Naruto was stunned that Hinata requested this. He kept muttering that she was too drunk or someone had pressured her into going through with this. As his thoughts raced, he uneasily thought if she liked it, would she want to come back to the club more. Naruto physically shuttered at the thought. Sasuke wryly grinned as he thought of teaching Ino a lesson and how he would make sure that she would never try this again. Neji stood there silently, shocked at tonight's events. The manager came back into the room and announced that it was show time.

* * *

Sakura and the girls agreed to act drunkenly once they were ushered into the private rooms. Hinata couldn't stop giggling as she thought of shocking Naruto. "Above all, teach them all a lesson," Ino smugly reminded the group. As the women all nodded in agreement, the manager came and announced their private sessions were arranged and they were ready to begin.

Each woman was escorted to a private room with a comfortable couch and dim lighting. Every room had refreshments and a bottle of champagne in it. The manager opened the bottle and poured a glass for each of them before he left. Sakura fidgeted as she waited for Kakashi to make his entrance. As she sipped her drink, she couldn't believe he would go to this length to protect her. 'Doesn't he trust me?' she angrily mused. She was also shocked that the other men went along with his plan. Part of her wanted to punch him into next week. Another part of her was impressed on how far he went to execute his plan. She giggled thinking of what he had to go through to make sure all the men danced well. Neji and Naruto would have been a big challenge since neither of them could dance.

* * *

As Kakashi made his way to the back door of the room where Sakura was, he heard her laughing. 'Boy, they really got her drunk,' he contemplated. He was glad he was there instead of some other man doing this in front of her. 'Damn that Tsunade,' he swore to himself. Shaking his head to get rid of his bad thoughts, he gathered himself together so he could pull this off. He was going to treat this like any other mission and he had to remain professional no matter what. As he cleared his mind, he knew this would be difficult because of the power Sakura had over him and his body. This would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Taking a breath, he opened the door.

Sakura composed herself as Kakashi made his way into the room. As he came in, he greeted her and wished her well on her impending marriage. She thanked him and asked him his name. "Yukio," he breathed huskily.

"Hmmmm. Yukio," Sakura slurred, "Do you always get what you want?" (_Note: The name Yukio means "gets what he wants.")_

"Most of the time," Kakashi teased. "Shall we begin?"

Sakura nodded yes. Kakashi turned on the music and began to dance for her. He had picked her favorite music hoping that it would distract her so she wouldn't notice that he wasn't a professional dancer.

Sakura watched him as he started moving. She gently swayed to the music acting her drunken part. Part of her was excited. It was like watching another man dance for her, even though she knew it was her love. She had to admit that he moved well. He was an elite and she always loved watching his body as he move when they were on missions or if they were training. Involuntarily, she slowly licked her lips.

Kakashi watched her slowly lick her lips. She looked so sexy when she did that, as he took a deep breath. Waking himself from his trance, suddenly he thought that she was getting aroused by a stranger dancing for her. Sure she was drunk, but wasn't he enough? His thoughts raced and he didn't know what to feel.

His danced slowed and she started to notice his discomfort. Smiling she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. If it was anyone else, she would never dream of doing any of this, but this was Kakashi, so she rationalized it was okay. She would teach him never to question her loyalty again. Getting up she poured some more champagne into her glass and drunkenly made her way to Kakashi. Sloppily swaying to the beat, she came up besides him and placed her free hand on his hip.

He watched as she staggered towards him. As she put her hand on his hip, he nearly stumbled. He couldn't believe it. What was she doing?

"Ooooh, Yukio-san, you dance divine," she purred. "I wish my Kashi would do this for me. Both of you have a fine body. Yours looks a lot like his."

Smiling down at his fiancé, he rationalized that she was drawn to him because he didn't disguise his body too much. "So tell me, Sakura-sama. Tell me about your man," he said as he placed his hands on her hips while swaying to the music.

"Hmmm, my Kashi is so strong and his body is like a piece of art. It's like poetry watching him move. His beautiful silver hair is so soft when you touch it but it looks so wild and untamed. He is the infamous Copy Ninja…stealthy and dangerous," she sighed.

"So you like dangerous men, Sakura-sama," he murmured, "Aren't you afraid of what he would do if he found out you were with me?"

With a devilish smile, she replied, "I would worry more about what he would do to you if he found you with me."

"Point taken," he smiled at her. 'The little vixen! She knows how I would react,' he mused quietly as they continued to sway together. If he found her like this with another man, he would make the man rue the day he set his sights on his blossom.

"Yukio-san, you have too many clothes on. I thought you were a stripper," she teased.

'Uh-oh, time to go to work,' he thought. Gently, he led her back to the couch. Slowly, he moved away and started his seductive dance. As he moved, he removed his arm guards and through them into the dark corner. Next he removed his jounin shirt. He heard Sakura suck in her breath and hum her appreciation. Kakashi thought he would be more upset with her reactions, but ask he continued, he was more aroused by her appreciation of his body since she shared that she was reminded of him. Smirking under the mask, he ripped off the pants that the club provided for him, leaving him with his mask and the tight red briefs that the manager said that all the dancers wore.

As Sakura watched, she couldn't help but become aroused. She was entranced by the way his muscles moved as he danced seductively around her. Her breathing was becoming ragged. When she thought of her plan, she didn't think it would be so difficult to remain in control. But this was Kakashi she was watching. He always stirred her emotions in a way no one could. Even though he was disguised, she knew it was him by his movements and the way his body looked. She didn't know any other man that looked the way he did. When he started to do one handed push ups, she lost it. She wanted him and she wanted him now, but she couldn't just attack him. Cursing her alcohol sodden brain, she slowly rose up from the couch and sauntered over to him.

Kakashi was running out of moves now that he was down to almost nothing. He saw her rise and as she made her way over to him. Appreciatively, she ran her hand over his flexing, hard body murmuring her approval. As she touched him, he felt the electricity of her touch pulse over his skin. She always could excite him with her touch. In one swift movement, he encircled her into his embrace and ran his hands down her body.

"Hmmmmm, that feels so good," she moaned. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the both swayed to the music. "Kashi…"

Under the mask, Kakashi smiled. She was thinking of him, no one else. But did she know that it was him dancing in front of him. He never saw her react to anyone's touch like she did for him. Was the alcohol clouding her judgment?

Sakura couldn't keep up the farce anymore. Her hands went to his mask so she could pull it off, finally kiss him, and stop this game. He was glad that he the mask on since it was becoming more and more difficult to maintain his guise. His hands went to hers and moved them down to his waist. Quickly, she moved them up again, swept the mask off his face, and gasped his name. A look of surprise graced his face as her eyes met his. As the heat rose between them, he couldn't maintain disguising his face any more. When she gasped his name, he couldn't believe that she knew it was him. Knowing that his disguise was blown, he let go of the jutsu.

Her lips found his as she heatedly kissed him. Sakura shrugged off her dress. Kakashi sucked in his breath as he saw the black lace bra and panty set that she wore. The garters she wore excited him even further. He kissed her deeply as he undid her bra leaving it with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Sweeping her up into his arms, he brought her over to the couch. His lips trailed down her neck and gently caressed her breasts. Sakura moaned as he felt his tongue on her hard nipples. Her hands fisted his hair as she pulled him closer. His hand went down to her inner thigh, rubbing her soft skin. He could feel the wetness of her cleft. "Oooh, Blossom, you are so wet," he whispered into her ear as his fingers entered her.

Sakura panted with excitement. His skillful fingers brought her quickly to orgasm, gasping his name. Kakashi smirked as he gathered her up into his arms. "Kashi… please."

"What do you want, Sakura," he teased as he trailed hot kisses down her neck as he held her close. "Tell me what you want."

"I need you…now…Kashi," she panted, "please don't make me beg."

Deftly, he swept her up into his lap. With his hands on her waist, he guided her on his throbbing arousal. Both gasped as the electricity flowed between them. Moving slowly, Sakura began moving her hips. Kakashi caressed her breasts as their rhythm increased. Soon their primal needs took over and both climaxed together. Sakura happily collapsed into Kakashi's arms. He gently kissed her head as he held her close. Gently, he tipped her chin with his hand so her eyes met his.

"How did you know?" he looked into her eyes.

"Kashi, do you think I would not know your touch or your body," she smiled as she snuggled into his embrace. "Anyways, I recognized your mask."

Kakashi was amazed that she knew. His arms wrapped protectively around the woman that he loved. They remained that way for awhile until Sakura reminded him that she had guests waiting. Reluctantly, both of them dressed so they could rejoin their friends.


	3. Bliss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

**Bliss**

Sakura sauntered back to the party moving to the table where the wedding party sat. As she looked at her friends sipping their drinks, each of them had a smile on their faces. Hinata was flushed and when she caught Sakura looking at her, she turned a bright red. "All is well?" Sakura inquired as she sat down and joined the group.

All the women nodded their heads as if in a dream. Sakura wondered if any of them held out and continued their farce until the very end. A smile played on her lips as she thought of Kakashi and the private show he put on for her. As her mind wandered, she blushed. She was thankful that the lighting in the club was low so no one could see her face right now. Tsunade strolled over to the group and checked in with the women to see if they were satisfied with their private showings. Each on of the women nodded their approval and thanked the Hokage again. Sakura scanned the room. She noticed that the party was finally coming to an end. Sakura thanked her guests for the wonderful gifts that she received and for all of them attending the party. Soon it was just her close friends left in the room. They helped Sakura gather her gifts and the group made their way to the front door.

The manager sighed with relief as the last members of the bachelorette party left. He had made it through the night alive, satisfying both groups involved. Swearing to himself, he hoped that he would never have to go through this ordeal again.

* * *

As the girls made their way outside, the men were waiting to escort them home. Both groups just looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. Sakura couldn't tell because of lack of lighting, but she could have sworn that Sasuke was sporting a bruise around his one eye. Chuckling to herself, she decided not to press the issue. Ino would fill her in later about the events of tonight. As the women said their goodbyes, each of the men drew closer and paired up with them. Naruto swept Hinata up into his arm as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ino shyly walked up to Sasuke and gingerly caressed his face. Sasuke smirked and pulled her into his embrace as they made a hasty exit. Shikamaru and Temari quickly disappeared into the night. Neji and Tenten wished Kakashi and Sakura a good night as they quickly sped away home. Sakura could hear Tenten giggling in the darkness.

"Did you have a good time tonight, princess?" Kakashi teased. Sakura just snickered as she handed her parcels to him.

As Kakashi put his arm around her, Genma came up to the couple and said, "Hatake, later. Thanks for an **interesting **evening."

Shizune just looked at Genma questioning his meaning. The jounin just smiled, pulled the confused woman into his embrace, and began to walk slowly away, heading in the direction of home. Sakura and Kakashi laughed as they watched the couple leave. Shizune would never find out about what exactly happened that night.

Kakashi faced Sakura and pulled her into his embrace. Passionately, he kissed his beautiful bride to be. He loved the way she tasted and couldn't get enough of her. Breathless, they separated. Kakashi's smoldering look sent shivers down Sakura's spine. He pulled her closer, whispering huskily in her ear that it was time to go home and finish where they had left off. As the couple disappeared into the darkness, all that was left was a cloud of smoke and swirling pink petals.

* * *

Months after the wedding, Sakura and her friends gathered for lunch and began discussing what had happened that faithful night. None of them went into too much detail, but each of them had a story to tell.

When Naruto entered the room where Hinata was waiting, she couldn't stop blushing. She told her friends that if it had been anyone else but Naruto, she would have passed out from embarrassment. Neither said a word to each other. Naruto just turned on the music and started to dance. Hinata admitted to all of them that she never had been turned on so much before. As he finished his dance, she admitted to him that she knew who he was. Naruto was relieved when she confessed their plan. He was nervous seeing her in the club and asking to have a private show, but he was also turned on by dancing for her. Needless to say, it was a memorable night for both of them. Hinata shared with the group that she had a memento of their passionate night. She announced that they would be parents soon. Everyone congratulated the happy heiress.

Tenten shared that when Neji came into the room, she was seething that he would go through such lengths to interfere with their night out. She also was disappointed in his lack of trust. She made him dance for all he was worth and in the end she tried to seduce him. It took all she had not to bust out laughing. Sensing that he was very uncomfortable and wasn't enjoying where this adventure was leading him, she angrily shared that she had known it was him all along. The one thing she never expected was an apology from the stoic man. After he told her his misguided thinking about protecting her from a seedy experience, she couldn't stay mad at the man she loved, but didn't let him forget his blunder for a long time. All the women laughed.

When Shikamaru came into the room, Temari said that she ordered him to dance and to make it good. Shikamaru complied and Temari witnessed a side of the man she never knew. She told her friends that she had never witnessed pure sex in action. Fanning her face for a minute, she regained her composure and continued her story. After he was done, she couldn't keep up the façade any more. She blurted out her confession and proceeded to jump him. With a blush on her face, she admitted to her stunned friends that it was one of the best nights she had with him. Every once in awhile since that night, he would surprise her and put on a private show for her again. The group stared at the flustered fan nin in amazement. Who knew that such a lazy man could be so hot?

Ino was so angry with Sasuke that she was seeing red before her husband even stepped into the room. She couldn't believe that he didn't trust her or her abilities to keep herself safe. As he started his routine, her anger boiled over and she socked him right in the eye. The group gasped at her revelation. Knowing his cover was blown, he angrily asked her why she hit him. A fight between the couple ensued. Finally realizing why she was so mad, he confessed that he didn't want her to come to any harm and how much she really meant to him. That stopped the angry blond konoichi in her tracks. Sasuke was never one to voice his emotions too often. She was taken aback by his confession. He nervously watched as Ino walked up to him and kissed him gently proclaiming her love for him. Seeing that she had calmed, he promised her never to do what he did again and that he would try to be more open with his feelings for her. With tears in her eyes, she told her friends that she never knew how much she meant to him until that night.

Sakura confessed that she didn't hold out for too long once she saw Kakashi's luscious body. The group snickered at their newly married friend. She also shared what happened after the group went backstage. Genma was left alone to entertain the rest of the women at the party. A very drunk Tsunade and Anko made him dance for all he was worth. It took everything he had to evade the drunken konoichis ripping off what little clothes that he had on and not blow his cover. Kakashi had told her that he was scarred by the experience and had mended his ways at the bar when they went out, knowing how it was to be on the receiving end of unwanted attention. The group of women melted into hysterical laughter. All had been on the receiving end of Genma's unwanted attention at one time or another prior to him hooking up with Shizune. They were happy that the letch had experienced a little of his own medicine. All swore that they would never tell Shizune about the events of that night, not wanting to jeopardize her happiness.

* * *

As the girls said goodbye to each other outside of the restaurant, Sakura noticed her husband leaning against a tree, on the other side of the sidewalk. She walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss. "Did you have a good lunch, my love?" he smiled at his bride.

"Wonderful. What brings you here in the middle of the afternoon, husband?" she joked.

He pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her slowly. "I have the next 2 days off," he murmured into her ear, "Would you like to see your private dancer, right now?"

His deep voice made her shiver with delight. "I thought you would never ask," she squealed as she grabbed him tight. Both instantly disappeared leaving a trail of leaves and cherry petals swirling where they once stood.


End file.
